Never Again Part 2
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: This is a trilogy about Randy and Jessica, Jeff and Jessica, Jessica and Shannon. Just read to find out what happens. All three stories are in one so enjoy. Also leave me reviews and give me ideas what my next story should be about.


Never Again (Love Sucks)

Part2 Meeting Someone New and Old

Disclaimer: The WWE, TNA and ECW and all mentioned superstars are not my property and belong solely to themselves. This story is entirely fictional.

Six months after breaking things off with Randy, Jessica went to visit her best guy friend and ex boyfriend Jeff. Jeff went to Orlando to wrestle and so Jessica decided to take her vacation.

She made all the arrangements and left for her vacation. Of course where she lived it were only a few hours to Orlando.

___________________________

A few hours later, she pulled into a parking lot of TNA. Another wrestling company. She got out of her car and saw a tall guy by the door. She walked up to him and he opened the door for her, so she walked inside. She knew where she had to be and the only problem was not to get lost. She soon found the ring and saw Jeff inside wrestling. She just stood and watched in total amazement.

Ten minutes later and Jeff was finished. He walked out of the ring and saw her. She met him halfway and he hugged and kissed her.

"I know you don't want me to fix you up, but I have a guy I want you to meet." Jeff said.

"At least you understand. Mandy and Matt pushed Randy on me, we dated then I told him it was over." Jessica replied.

"How did he take it?" Jeff asked.

"Not well. After I told him, I walked out and never looked back," She answered, "but I'm completely over it and ready to move on."

"All I ask is you meet Lance and a few of the others." Jeff said.

Jeff stopped hugging her and they walked into the back where all of the wrestlers were. Jeff introduced her to some guys she knew from WWE. Jeff was about to lead her out when Jeff stopped. Jessica looked up and saw a very tall guy over 6ft, long sandy-blonde hair.

"Lance this is Jessica." Jeff introduced.

"Hello." Lance said.

"Hi." Jessica replied.

Not much was said, so Jeff led her out of the locker room.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, just a little tired." She replied.

"Okay, let's get you into the hotel or something." Jeff said.

They walked down the hallway toward the door, but Jeff stopped to get his bag. Jessica waited for Jeff but she felt eyes watching her. She turned and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her.

Jeff walked back to her.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked.

"Eric Young," Jeff answered, "but don't get mixed up with him."

"If I do, it's my business and you won't stop me." Jessica said.

"You're a big girl, do what you want. I only want to see you happy." Jeff replied.

They walked out of the building and back to her car. She got in the passenger side and Jeff in the driver's side. Jeff drove out of the parking lot and to the nearest hotel. He parked the car and helped her get her bags. They walked inside the hotel and checked in. The receptionist gave them their key cards and Jeff and Jessica got into the elevator and up to their rooms.

Once the elevator stopped on their floor, they got out and went to their rooms.

Before Jessica closed her door, she saw Erica Young walking down the hall. She just watched him. He saw her and stopped.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, I'm Eric Young."

"Jessica," She said. "Would you like to come in."

"Sure." Eric said as he walked into her room.''

Eric walked further in and waited for her before he sat down. She sat beside him on the couch.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"A date with you." Eric answered.

"Anything else." She questioned.

He leaned over and kissed her, she kissed back. This was a nice feeling, like a warm shower. He stopped kissing her.

"We've got to stop." Eric said.

"Yes we do." She replied.

She soon got off of the couch and Eric got up and left.

_____________________________

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She thought it was Eric, so she opened it and it wasn't Eric but the 6ft 9in Lance, she had met earlier.

"Come in, please." She said.

Lance walked in, walked over to the couch and sat down. She soon sat beside him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Nothing, really. I just want to know why you don't see what's in front of you." Lance answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

Lance got up, walked to the door, opened it and said, "Figure it out."

He stepped into the hall, closed the door and walked away.

She was stunned. No guy ever said that to her. She got up soon after and went into her bedroom. She changed into her Floral Lace Skirt set with matching thong. It showed lots of skin, but she didn't care because no one was going to see her in it.

She had just got into bed when she heard her door being opened. She thought it was Jeff just making she was okay. So she just closed her eyes and waited. She heard footsteps into her room and clothes being dropped. Then got into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She got a whiff of the cologne and it wasn't Jeff. Now she was scared. And the guy noticed.

"Don't be scared." He whispered.

She knew him, now.

He started to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Stop, please." She moaned.

He stopped, "Why, I know you like this."

"I do, but I still haven't told Jeff. " She answered.

He loosened his grip and she turned to face him.

"I do plan on telling him. I mean it Shannon." She said.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"You okay?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You're lying," He said, "what's really wrong."

"Just tired. I drove down and been here only, well... I haven't been in the hotel all day." She replied.

"After you get some sleep, we'll tackle the situation with Jeff." Shannon said.

She turned over and closed her eyes. She was asleep a few minutes later. Shannon was asleep soon after.

_________________________________

The next morning, Jessica slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6am way to early for her. She just lay there. Shannon stirred but didn't wake up. She turned over to look at him. He was so peaceful and almost innocent looking. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"Morning." She whispered.

Shannon moved so he was even closer to her. She knew he wasn't fully awake yet, so she just lay there.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt his hand inside her thong. She figured he was awake enough to play, so she was going to play too. She took his hand out of her thong and then she got up. She stripped off the covers and she stripped off her Floral Lace Skirt set. She knew he was wide-awake and enjoying what she was doing. She flung her thong at him. Then she got back onto the bed. Shannon was turned on, so he stripped off his boxers, grabbed the covers and was about to enter her when Jeff walked into her hotel room.

"Not now." Shannon said.

"Let me get up, so I can see what the hell he wants." She replied.

Shannon got off of her and she got up, grabbed her robe and left the bedroom.

Jeff saw her and closed the gap and he hugged her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Wanted to wake you properly." Jeff answered before he kissed her.

She pushed him away from her just as Shannon walked out of the bedroom.

"We need to talk." She said.

Shannon walked into the living area followed by Jeff and Jessica.

"Talk about, what?" Jeff questioned.

"About me and relationships," Jessica answered, "you can stop setting me up or having me meet guys, cause I've met someone."

"Who?" Jeff asked.

Shannon stood behind her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me." Shannon answered.

Jeff's mouth dropped to the floor.

Soon after, Shannon let go of her and she walked back into the bedroom. She went to the dresser and pulled out a black thong, then headed to the closet. She picked the Black Hibiscus Lace Cup Ruffled Dress, and then headed to the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door and started to dress. She finished, unlocked the door and back to the bedroom.

She heard Jeff and Shannon talking/arguing with each other. So she headed back out to the living area. Both guys stopped when they saw her.

"Shannon go get dressed." She said.

He left her and Jeff.

"So what were you to arguing about?" She asked.

"You." Jeff honestly answered.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"Jess, it's not that." He replied.

"Then what is it." Jessica asked.

Jeff didn't answer.

"Jeff, I know you love me." She said.

Just then Shannon walked back into the loving area.

"How?" He questioned.

"Not how. I've always known." She answered.

Jeff got the hint and walked out of her room. She knew he was upset but would forgive her eventually.

"You gonna be okay?" Shannon asked.

"I'll be fine. He'll forgive me," She answered, "beside I have you, right."

She walked towards Shannon and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

"Let's get out of here." Shannon suggested.

"And do what?" Jessica asked.

"Breakfast first, maybe shop or something, lunch, maybe a movie then come back here and get dinner." Shannon answered.

"How about just breakfast, then come back her and finish what we started." She suggested.

"Anyway, let's get out of her and go get breakfast." He said.

She walked towards the door. Shannon watched her. He took in the sight of her. The curves, her perfect legs, and the way she walked. Everything about her was perfect. She opened the door and noticed he was staring.

"Shannon." She said.

That voice of hers was hypnotizing and could drive him crazy if he let it.

She walked back to him and lightly caresses his tattooed arm.

"Shannon." She said again.

Still nothing. So she got an idea, not a smart one but an idea. She stopped touching him and went behind him and poked him lightly in the side. Still nothing, so she poked a little harder that got his attention.

He turned around and saw her. So she bravely pulled the top of her dress down exposing her breasts. That got his full attention. She knew what she was about to do and that scared her. She walked into the bedroom and got completely naked before she lay down. Shannon walked in and saw her. She had started without him. He got the hint and knew how horny she was. Shannon stripped and lay beside her. He started to touch her like she was, only to have her stop so he could continue.

He got on top of her again and this time her entered her. He was going to finally finish what he started before he got interrupted. He looked down to see she was enjoying this as much as he was, but something was missing and they both knew it. He stayed still and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This isn't right." He answered.

He pulled out and got off of her. She got up and completely got dressed again. She walked out of the bedroom and left her hotel room. She didn't know what she was doing. It hurt to know Shannon couldn't touch her. She wanted to leave the hotel, but decided against it. She went outside to sit by the pool.

_________________________________

Two hours later, she was still sitting there by the pool. Someone sat down beside her.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Tell me about it."

"What's to tell, Jeff." She replied.

"Why are you here and not with Shannon?" Jeff asked.

"Well he knows something isn't right, so he won't touch me." Jessica answered.

"I want to know, how is it you know how I feel about you." Jeff said.

"How. I've always known because I still love you." She replied.

"Then why with Shannon?" He asked.

"It was only a few dates before he said we should get serious. I didn't agree and we ended up together," Jessica answered, "and I wasn't ready for that."

Jeff got up, he helped her up and they walked back inside. Jeff walked her back to her room. She unlocked the door and they walked inside. She walked into the bedroom and Shannon wasn't there. So she walked back out to where she left Jeff.

"He's not here." She said.

"So what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

She didn't answer him. She moved closer to him and wrapped her petite arms around him. She knew exactly what she was doing. He soon figured it out and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do realize this feels right." She said.

"Always will." He replied.

He rested his chin on top of her head and knew he was right about this always feeling good.

Barely above a whisper which he mistook as a moan when she said his name. It got his attention, so he moved his head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you in my life." He answered.

"Then why did we break up?" She asked.

"To really be honest, we never did break up. I left you to find out who I am." Jeff answered.

"And did you?" She asked.

"Yes and no," He answered, "yes I did and no because you weren't in it."

She was going to say something but Shannon walked in.

"Where were you?" I looked everywhere for you." Shannon almost shouted.

"Shannon, just don't." She begged.

"Don't what?" Shannon asked.

"Don't yell. I sat by the pool to think." She answered.

Jeff let go of Jessica and she walked into the bedroom. Shannon followed her.

"I guess we need to talk." Shannon said.

She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"No, I talk and you listen. No interruptions." She said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Shannon replied.

"The few dates we had were fun. It wasn't my idea to get serious, it was yours. I really think we should stop this before it gets to serious and I might regret being with you." She started.

"What are you trying to tell me." Shannon asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm not even sexually attracted to you and I think it's best we or I call it quits. So basically it's over." She answered.

"I won't put up a fight, so I'll just be going." Shannon said.

He leaned over and kissed her good-bye, left the bedroom and left her hotel room.

Jeff watched Shannon leave, so he walked into the bedroom. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't upset or anything." She answered.

"That's good to hear." Jeff said.


End file.
